My Highness
by Liaryn
Summary: Je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Excuses-moi... Je suis désolé, s'il te plait, arrête ça... Ne me regarde pas de cette façon... Je t'en prie Claude...


\- Jeune maître, Je vous apporte votre thé.

Aloïs s'échappa de ses songes, levant ses grands yeux bleus effarés vers son majordome. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de son bureau lui assura pourtant qu'il était l'heure du thé.

Il ne voulait pas que Claude le voit ainsi. Il ne devait pas le voir aussi faible. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, il les remplaçait une moue boudeuse et une lueur taquine s'alluma dans son regard, comme à son habitude. Il devait reprendre son attitude nonchalante, Claude ne devait s'apercevoir de rien. Il posa paresseusement son coude sur son bureau, enfonçant sa joue dans le creux de sa main. Son regard s'attarda sur la desserte que Claude venait d'arrêter. Elle contenait une tasse de thé encore vide, une sucrière ainsi qu'une théière, un pot à lait et une assiette de scones. La voix grave et suave de son majordome lui parvint aux oreilles, comme une douloureuse litanie :

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un Darjeeling Tea, accompagné de scones à la confiture de framboise et de Clotted cream du Devonshire.

Il suivit du regard la main gantée de son majordome qui se saisissait de la tasse en porcelaine. Aloïs n'avait pas l'appétit. Pourtant, les scones de Claude étaient les meilleurs, et lui donnaient l'envie de les dévorer sur le champ. Mais aujourd'hui... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul. Il avait les idées noires. Il voulait que Claude le regarde. Qu'il ne voit rien d'autre que lui. Après tout, il était son Altesse. Pas vrai ? Aloïs osa timidement un regard pour son majordome. Il se figea, frissonnant de peur sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Jamais... Jamais Claude ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Ses pupilles dorés le toisaient odieusement, la mâchoire crispées. Aloïs était tétanisé. Sa main se sépara de sa joue et son bras tomba lentement le long de son corps. Il baissa la tête, le regard fuyant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses mains agrippant avec force l'assise de son siège. Il se fit violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot sur le champ. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Claude le regardait ainsi ?

 _Je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Excuses-moi... Je suis désolé, s'il te plait, arrête ça... Ne me regarde pas de cette façon... Je t'en prie Claude..._

Il le savait, Claude le haïssait. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi le regarderait-il aussi affreusement ? Il avait beau être le plus discret possible pour cacher sa haine, Aloïs était conscient qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour lui. Qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale gosse dont il devait s'occuper. Une fois qu'il se serait repait de son âme, Claude l'oublierais. Parce que Claude n'avait pas besoin de lui. Après tout, pourquoi un démon s'enticherait-il d'un simple humain ? Aloïs dût se frotter les yeux, de la buée lui parvenant au visage. Une tasse fumante était posée devant lui, son majordome se tenait droit, stoïquement placé à sa gauche, impassible. Il se saisit de la tasse, la main tremblante, humant le superbe parfum qu'i s'en dégageait. Aloïs considéra longuement le thé en face de lui, replongeant dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas. Claude devrait partir s'il ne voulait pas être ici. Pourquoi resta-t-il à ses côtés s'il ne ressentait que haine à son égard ? Etait-ce à cause de leur contrat ? Dans ce cas, peut-être devrait-il tout simplement le rompre ? Ainsi Claude serait débarrassé du poids mort qu'il était. Il ferma les yeux. Le lendemain matin, il se réveillerait, seul, dans son grand manoir vide, Claude parti...

 **Non !**

Un grand fracas retentit. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses lèvres, retenant un cri, les larmes s'agitant dans ses yeux, le regard effrayé. Des morceaux de porcelaine se mêlaient à l'immense tâche à ses pieds, du thé s'égouttant de ses vêtements mouillés. Non, non, non ! Jamais il ne permettait ça ! Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais si Claude l'abandonnait lui aussi... Claude ne pouvais pas... Non, il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Pas lui. Il l'avait sauvé de sa stature d'esclave, il lui avait rendu sa dignité et avait fait de lui le comte qu'il est aujourd'hui. Claude ne cessait de répéter qu'il était son Altesse, mais la vérité dans tout ça... C'était que Claude était son Altesse à lui.

Son prince s'agenouilla à ses pieds, épongeant la tâche de thé sur ses vêtements avec un mouchoir de soie. Aloïs se laissa aller à ses pleurs, la voix étouffée par les sanglots alors que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasait le long de ses habits. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, la douleur était insupportable, comme si sa poitrine allait exploser. Il avait tellement peur, tellement peur que Claude le laisse, qu'il l'abandonne pour ne jamais revenir. Claude, alerté par les gémissements de son maitre, releva les yeux vers son maître, replaçant avec ennui et soupire ses lunettes sur son nez. Des pleures ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du comte. Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes, des larmes roulant par millier. Ce comportement était inhabituel. Quel ennui. S'occuper de son maître était une plaie. Il se devait chaque jour de réaliser ses lubies les plus folles qu'il abandonnait au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir se charger d'un humain si insignifiant ?

Ignorant les terribles pensées de son majordome, Aloïs noya désespérément son visage dans les cheveux de son Altesse. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ces mèches noires comme à une bouée de sauvetage. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus ainsi, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Après tout, si Claude était là, à ses côtés, alors sa tache de majordome ne devait pas lui déplaire.

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
